Kiss Note
by CharmingFeeling
Summary: El nombre de la persona que sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá digo besara al propietario
1. Yamato

**Título: **Kiss Note

**Autor/a: **CharmingFeeling

**Géneros: **Romance, Comedia

**Clasificación: **Todos los publicos

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Publicaciones: **Aquí y en Mundo SasuSaku como Chae Rin (Versión SasuSaku)

Inspirado en el CF de SHINee & Sandara Park, "Kiss Note"

La idea de la novela la tome prestada de Aire2409 del FanFic "De las consecuencias de los problemas para dormir"

**Aclaraciones: **

Cuando obtienes la Kiss Note no tienes Shinigami :( Así que nuestra portagonista no tendrá un Shinigami come manzanas

**Kiss Note **

_"El nombre de la persona que sea escrito en este cuaderno [s]morirán[/s] besaran al propietario"_

**Yamato**

—Sakura-chan, despierta, ven a hacernos de desayunar —llamo Naruto a la pelirrosa tocando la puerta de su habitación.

Sakura llevaba ya tiempo despierta, pero le daba pereza levantarse para que los otros flojos la obligaran a alimentarlos, de veras que no agradecían todo lo que ella hacía por ellos, limpiaba la casa, acomodaba sus habitaciones, les hacía de comer y ellos ¿Qué hacían? nada, ni siquiera la ayudaban a cargar las bolsas del supermercado. Aveces le daban ganas de volver a su antiguo departamento, pero estaba eso que no la dejaba, sus chicos ¿Qué harían sin ella? lo mismo de siempre, ver esa maldita novela...y leer.

Llevaba ya dos semanas de estreno y ellos no se perdían ni un solo capitulo, eso se comprende pues en Konoha no hay muy buenos canales en la TV.

¡Pero lo de ellos ya era obsesión!

Bien podían entrar a robar y ellos ni en cuenta.

Los días que iban de misión hasta la grababan, solo para ver a la pobre de María Conchita sufrir por que Miguel Antonio no le correspondía. E incluso Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato y Sai cooperaron para comprar el soundtrack de la novela.

¿Qué tiene de interesante eso? De verdad no los comprendía.

—¡Ya voy! —la pelirrosa hizo a un lado la sabana y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, tallando sus ojos suavemente, se miró al espejo y tenía unas horribles ojeras, llevaba días sin dormir por que justo a un lado de su cuarto estaba el de Naruto, y junto con Sasuke y Sai se desvelaban jugando video juegos.

Diario escuchaba el "Yo te gané teme" " No es cierto dobe, tu llegaste en segundo" " Pues es que yo quería jugar con Bowser, pero me lo ganaste" "Ni modo, conformate con Luigi" y una que otra risita fingida de Sai.

Siempre era lo mismo ¿Qué por un día no la iban a dejar dormir?

Y de seguro Yamato y Kakashi durmiendo como angelitos pues sus habitaciones estaban del otro lado de la casa.

Kami ¿Qué culpa tenía ella, acaso había cometido un homicidio en su vida pasada o algo por el estilo?

Bueno de todas formas, un poco de maquillaje arreglaría el asunto de las ojeras.

Se levantó y tomó algo de ropa interior y su uniforme ninja, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, ignorando los "Sakura-chan hazme de comer, por favor" de Naruto y los "Hoy estás más fea que de costumbre" de Sai.

Una vez vestida y arreglada, salió del baño (ignorando los comentarios) y entró a la habitación de Kakashi, una vez dentro cerró la puerta y prendió la luz.

—Sensei, levantate —dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama y tomando el Icha Icha que estaba en el mueble donde se encontraba un pequeño florero (sin flores) y comenzó a ver la portada—. Ya es tarde, Sensei—

—Hum...cinco minutos más, Sakura-chan

—Ya te dije que es tarde, anda Kakashi, hay que ir a entrenar

—¿A quien le importa entrenar, cuando puedes quedarte dormido en tu cama?

—A mi y también a los demás, así que vamos

—Hum...

—Bien tu te lo buscaste —la pelirrosa se levantó de la cama dejando el Icha Icha en la mesa auxiliar de un lado de la cama, y le quito la sabana bruscamente tirándola al suelo dejando ver su desnudo pecho—. Ya levantate

—Hum...bien, bien, ya voy —el peliplata se sentó y comenzó a mirar a Sakura con una sonrisa

Sakura lo volteo a ver— ¿Qué?

—Hum, nada, solo que hoy no amaneciste tan linda como siempre ¿Dormiste bien? —Kakashi llevó una de sus manos a sus cabellos comenzando a despeinarlos más de lo que ya estaban

Sakura bufó molesta y apretó uno de sus puños —¡¿Dormir bien, como rayos quieres que duerma bien, cuando ese trío de idiotas se la pasan jugando video juegos en la madrugada?

Kakashi soltó una risita traviesa, que divertido era hacerla enojar pero a la vez era peligroso.

Se levantó de la cama acercándose a la pelirrosa e inclinándose para mirarla a los ojos, haciendo que se sonrojara.

—¿A-ahora que haces? —dijo la pelirrosa, algo nerviosa por tener a su Sensei tan cerca

—Nada, solo que me gustan tus ojos ¿Ya te lo e dicho? —sonrió arqueando sus ojos u ojo— Por cierto puedes dormir aquí cuando quieras —Kakashi regresó a su postura y llevó una mano a los cabellos rosados comenzando a despeinarlos, después se dirigió al baño de su habitación.

—¡Sensei, ya no soy una niña!—. Gritó la pelirrosa

Kakashi soltó una risita traviesa, que divertido era hacerla enojar pero a la vez era peligroso.

—¡A comer! —gritó la pelirrosa llevando los cinco platos con sopa a la mesa. ¡Benditas habilidades ninja!

—Sakura-chan puedes traerlos acá, es que la novela está en la mejor parte —respondió Naruto

—La mesa está para comer, o si no ven tu por ellos

Sakura se quitó el delantal color verde que traía puesto y lo colgó en un perchero que tenía en la cocina.

En ese momento lo único que quería era tomar un baño e ir a dormir, descansar del entrenamiento. Si, por que a Kakashi se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de ponerlos a correr 20 vueltas a las dos de la tarde en pleno sol.

Pero no, ella nunca podía descansar.

Gracias a que sus "queridos" chicos, se la pasaban tragando como animales

Ahora tenía que ir al supermercado a comprar viveres.

¡Deberían de ir ellos, bola de flojos!

Caminó hasta su habitación y tomó lo primero que vió en sus cajones, se cambió de ropa; algo simple, un no tan pequeño short color negro y una blusa de manga larga color rosa.

Una vez que estaba en la puerta principal, se puso sus sandalias y abrió la puerta.

—Voy a salir ¿Quieren algo?

—Comprame mucho ramen— Gritó Naruto demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Sasuke

—¡Shh, callate dobe, deja escuchar, ¿Qué no ves que va en la mejor parte?

Sakura rodó los ojos y salió del departamento, todo iba normal.

Las avesillas cantaban

El olor del pan recién hecho de la panadería de alado era delisioso

El perro ese color café hacía sus necesidades en el hidrante color rojo

La señora Fuwa, dueña de la frutería de enfrente la saludaba

Lee y Gai-sensei hacíendo su esenita esa con lagrimas en los ojos

Si, completamente normal

Salió del supermercado con cinco bolsas, dos en una mano y tres en la otra, sin nadie que la ayudara aunque fuera con un pequeño rollo de papel y para su desgracía comenzaba a llover.

¿Qué podría ser peor?

Bueno, podría haber llegado Ino a hablarle de sexo a medio día a mitad de la calle.

¡Bendita novela!

Sakura se quedo parada ahí, en la sombra de un árbol, esperando a que la tormenta pasará.

¡Maldita su suerte!

Se sentó en cunclillas mientras miraba el ir y venir de las gotas de agua que caían de aquel oscuro y nublado cielo.

Estaba ahí indefensa, podría llegar cualquier violador y hacerle cosas indevidas o peor aun, algun miembro de Akatsuki y ella ahí indefensa sin ningun arma.

Aunque podía usar uno de los paquetes de ramen de Naruto.

Y si eran dos, normalmente estabán en pareja.

En ese caso, usaría dos de los paquetes de ramen de Naruto.

Sí.

Y los lanzaría como kuna... —¡Auch!—. Se escucho un grito proveniente de la boca de la pelirrosa, algo le había caido en la cabeza.

—Mierda, me saldrá un moretón —tomó el objeto que le había caido y era un cuaderno color rosa que tenía escritó en la portada "Kiss Note"

—¿Kiss Note, que mierda es estó? —abrió el cuaderno y en la primera página tenía escrito "Los humanos cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno besaran al propietario"

Sakura soltó una carcajada —Si claro como si eso fuera posible...¿Dime querido cuaderno, que nombre debería escribir? —y de nuevo comenzó a reir —. Hacer queaseres realmente me vuelve loca, ahora hasta habló con una libreta

Repentinamente dejó de llover y el cielo se volvió azul de nuevo, fue cuando la kunoichi decidió levantarse y seguir su camino, no sin antes dejar el cuaderno en el cesped justo a un lado del árbol.

Sakura de nuevo comenzó a caminar hacía el departamento, todo iba normal.

Las avesillas cantaban

El olor del pan recién hecho de la panadería de alado era delisioso

El perro ese color blanco hacía sus necesidades en el hidrante color rojo

La señora Fuwa, dueña de la frutería de enfrente la saludaba

Lee y Gai-sensei hacíendo su esenita esa con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras Neji y Ten Ten los veían raro

La "Kiss Note" en un escalón del departamento

Si, completamente normal

Sakura paró y miró el segundo escalón del departamento

¿La "Kiss Note" en un escalón del departamento? ¡Que rayos, si la había dejado en aquel árbol!

Si esto era una broma, realmente era una de muy mal gusto

Pero ya que

Tomó el cuaderno y lo metió en una de las bolsas, subió los demás escalones hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió

—Ya llegue —dijo entrando con las bolsas y mirando enfadada al quinteto de flojos que seguían en la misma posición en la que los había dejado hace unas horas.

Naruto sentado en el suelo abrazando un cojin y con lagrimas en los ojos

Sasuke sentado en el sofá viendo fijamente la TV y diciendo que esa tal "Angelica" (la mala de la historia) le caía bien por ser la más realista

Yamato a un lado de Sasuke embobado viendo la novela

Sai sentado a un lado de Naruto con un cuaderno haciendo anotaciones

Kakashi sentado a un lado de Yamato leyendo su Icha Icha cuarta edición

También los platos de la sopa todos amontonados en el fregadero de la cocina, bueno al menos tuvieron la descencia de llevarlos a la cocina.

—Ya llegue —volvió a repetir pero nada, solo María Conchita la resivía con su "Yo te amo Miguel Antonio"

Dejó las bolsas en la cocina, tomó el "Kiss Note" y se sentó en la mesa del comedor mirando el cuaderno fijamente, como si cuando lo abriera le fuera a saltar un gato o algo así.

Desidió abrirlo cinco minutos después y una vez que se aseguro de que seguía en una pieza, se levantó y comenzó a buscar un boligrafo en su habitación.

Nada

Siguió buscando pero nada.

—Esto servira —y tomó un lapiz labial color rojo

Regreso al comedor y se sentó de nuevo en la misma silla, viendo fijamente la "Kiss Note" como si cuando escribiera algo alguien la asustara por detrás

Desidió escribir un nombre cinco minutos después y una vez que se aseguro de que estabá sola, miró a la bola de idiotas que veían la novela...y leian.

¿Quién sería su primera victima?

Una vez que se decidió, comenzó a escribir el nombre con el lapiz labial

—Yamato —susurro mientras escribía, una vez que terminó dejo el labial a un lado de la "Kiss Note" y miró a Yamato

El castaño dejo de ver la novela y enfoco su vista en la pelirrosa, quién lo miró sorprendida.

La novela terminó y ahora empezaban las noticias.

—¡No, yo quería saber que pasaba con María Conchita y Arturo! —gritó el rubio

Yamato se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió hasta la pelirrosa.

Tenía todas las miradas puestas en él, inclusive la mirada bicolor del peliplata.

El castaño se inclino y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, dejando a todos sin habla.

La pelirrosa sorpendida lo miró y luego a la "Kiss Note"

Realmente funcionaba


	2. Sai

sdjahgjag~ ¡Gracias por sus Reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen (?

Bueno, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, donde hay más novela, más idiotas (?, algo de KakaSaku, ¡Pororo!, y el calenturiento de Sai entra en acción xDD! Oh Shii~ Well, espero que disfruten .33 Coman frutas y verduras etc, etc... (?

**Kiss Note **

_"El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá, digo, besara al propietario"_

**Sai**

Ya estaba más que claro, esa noche Sakura, tampoco dormiría.

Kami ¿Qué culpa tenía ella, acaso había cometido un homicidio en su vida pasada o algo por el estilo?

Ella no se merecía sufrir tanto, pero claro como ese trío de idiotas no iban al hospital a trabajar al día siguiente, pues ¡Les valía un vil pepino!

Ya había dado como 20 vueltas por toda su cama

Ya había contado 200 ovejas

Incluso trato con ponerse algo más ligero que su pijama de Pororo

Pero nada, simplemente ese trío de idiotas no la dejaban dormir

O eso quería pensar, tal vez solo era una escusa

La "Kiss Note" realmente funcionaba, podía hacer que cualquier hombre que pasará frente a ella por la calle la besará, claro si se sabía su nombre.

Lo había probado ya con Yamato, pero ¿Qué tal si no era efecto de la "Kiss Note"?

¿Qué tal si Yamato lo hizo por puro capricho?

Últimamente ya no le tenía tanto respeto a su Sempai, desde que él le regaló una pasta de dientes en su cumpleaños.

Y como Sakura era "su mujer" (de Kakashi), bueno aunque no fuera formal pero así la llamaba él, tal vez solo lo hizo por puro capricho.

Ahora tenía que probarla con alguien más

¿Pero con quién?

Naruto

No, no podría, él estaba apunto de formalizar su relación con Hinata, así que no podría dejar que el novio de una de sus mejores amigas le diera un beso, aunque fuera en la mejilla.

Sasuke

No, si la "Kiss Note" realmente funcionaba, quería enseñarle a todo el mundo lo "cariñoso" que podía llegar a ser el Uchiha, así que sería para otra ocasión.

Sai

Si, con Sai no tendría nada que perder; Ino no se molestaría por un simple beso en la mejilla, así que si, Sai sería su próxima víctima.

La pelirrosa se acomodó de nuevo para poder dormir tranquila.

—¡Ja, ahora si te gane teme!

—Hmp

—Ya vez y tu que decías que no escogiera a Peach, si está chica si sabe usar un auto de carreras

—Tu eras él que no quería usarla

—Si, si como sea

—Tsk

—¡De ahora en adelante, nadie escoja a Peach!

—Creó que ya no podrás ser la princesita dobe

—¡Sai, yo quiero ser Peach, así que quitate!

—Lo que está experimentando Naruto, se llama enojo ¿Verdad Sasuke?

Ya estaba claro ese trío de idiotas no la dejarían dormir

O eso quería pensar, tal vez solo era una escusa

Sakura se sentó en la orilla de su cama y dio un largo y cansado bostezo

Se quedó ahí sentada con la mirada perdida en el suelo

Los ojos se le cerraban solos y justo cuando empezaba a cabecear

¡BAM!

Naruto gritaba una tontería

Fue ahí cuando se le vino a la mente su "adorable" Sensei con su "Puedes dormir aquí cuando quieras"

En ese momento lo único que quería era dormir

Así que se levantó y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose al otro lado del departamento pero antes tomó un cojín del sofá de la sala y lo lanzó hacía la puerta de la habitación de Naruto

Abrió la puerta de la recámara del peliplata y una vez que estaba dentro la cerró de la misma forma que hizo cuando la abrió, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Se acercó y se quedó parada frente a la cama

¡Maldito copy ninja!

¿Por qué tenía que tener la habitación más grande?

Bueno era su casa, pero eso no le daba el derecho

Aveces le daban ganas de volver a su antiguo departamento, pero estaba eso que no la dejaba, sus chicos ¿Qué harían sin ella? lo mismo de siempre, ver esa maldita novela...y leer.

Fue la gran idea de Tsunade-sama, ya que el "vago" como ella lo llama, tenía casi una mansión de departamento, el equipo 7 se iría a vivir allí.

Para que los civiles tuvieran más espació donde vivir.

Y al principio fue bueno

Pasar más tiempo con "sus chicos" no era tan malo

Pero después todos la trataban como sirvienta

Y aun lo hacen

—Sensei...¿Está despierto? —preguntó la pelirrosa sentándose en la gigantesca cama

—Hum...¿Sakura? —respondió el copy ninja, volteando a ver a la kunoichi qué estaba sentada a un lado de él, dándole la espalda—. ¿A qué se debe tu visita a esta hora de la madrugada?

—Hmp, ese trío de idiotas no me dejan dormir —hizo una pausa algo nerviosa

¿Que rayos le estaba pidiendo a su Sensei? que si podía dormir con él

Y aunque sabía que era correspondida, nunca se habían besado mucho menos dormir juntos.

Solo besos en la mejilla de parte de ella y algunos abrazos de parte de él.

Pero claro, Sakura sabía que Kakashi no era muy cariñoso así que no le molestaba, pero aveces si le llegaba a hartar.

—Oh ya veo —Kakashi se incorporo y la tomó el cuello acerdose a su oído—. Quieres dormir conmigo, ¿Verdad? —le susurro.

Sakura solo asintió nerviosa

—Bueno —el peliplata la soltó y de nuevo se acostó boca arriba en la cama, haciéndole un espacio a la pelirrosa—. Por cierto, ¿Donde esta tu pijama de Pororo?

—Es que, no podía dormir así que me puse algo más fresco —Sakura se acostó a un lado de Kakashi de lado, dándole la espalda

—Hum...me gusta más esta —y se acerco a la kunoichi abrazándola por la espalda y acercándola a él—. Este short se te ve mucho mejor, pero no tanto como el negro que traías en la tarde

Sakura giró entre molesta y orgullosa —Kakashi ¡No digas eso!

—¿Por qué? si es la verdad

—¡Ya callate y duermete! —dijo acurrucándose en el pecho del peliplata, Sakura

Kakashi soltó una risita traviesa, que divertido era hacerla enojar pero a la vez era peligroso.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente

El sol que se filtraba por entre las cortinas le daba justo en la mitad del rostro

Así que se acercó más al peliplata para ocultarse de los traviesos rayos del sol

Sentía su respiración caliente chocar contra su cabello y como está provocaba que se movieran un poco

Por curiosidad subió el rostro y lo miró

Dormido

Tan tranquilo, bueno más de lo que se la pasaba todo el día

Sin un solo deje de preocupación provocado por una misión realmente peligrosa o cualquier otra cosa

—¡Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, iremos a desayunar a Ichiraku, si quieren nos vemos haya! —gritó Naruto, por lo que Sakura simplemente decidió no escucharlo

—Sensei, despierta —la pelirrosa acaricio los cabellos grisaceos y sonrió al ver como la mirada bicolor comenzaba a hacer su aparición en el rostro del peliplata—. Ya es tarde —dijo levantándose

—Claro que no, hum...aun es temprano —y la tomo del brazo para que no se levantará por completo y se volviera a sentar en el mueble

Sakura miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita auxiliar color café que resaltaba con la gigantesca cama con sabanas blancas

—¡Son las 10, Sensei!...se me va a hacer tarde —y se levantó dejando caer el brazo de Kakashi

—Hum...¿Se puede saber para que se te hace tarde? —el peliplata se sentó recargado en la cabecera de la cama

—Tengo que ir al Hospital, Tsunade-sama dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí —dijo y luego salió de la habitación de Kakashi

Kakashi solo sonrió y tomó su Icha Icha comenzando a leer

Eran como las 11 de la noche

Y como siempre, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Yamato veían la repetición de su novela "Lluvia de Amor"

Kakashi solo leía

Y Sakura, llegaba de una laaarga jornada de trabajo en el Hospital

Realmente cuando Tsunade-sama le había dicho de su "sorpresa" creyó que le daría el día libre o algo así

Pero no, ella nunca podía descansar

En realidad su "sorpresa" era cubrir el turno de la rubia por que tenía que ir a una junta de los Kages

Y al principio fue bueno, por una vez en su vida se sintió importante

Pero después, a toda la gente de la aldea se le ocurría lastimarse y cosas así

Teniendo que atender a más de 100 gentes en el mismo día, sin descanso

Ni siquiera podía ir al baño

Pero al fin y al cabo era todo para la aldea, y tenía amigas en el Hospital, así que no paso una mala tarde, bueno no del todo

Abrió la puerta e ignoro a los 3 idiotas que le pedían comida

Fue a la cocina, abrió la alacena, tomó unas galletas y se las lanzó —Provecho

Y se dirigió a su habitación, se recosto en la cama boca arriba

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida

¡Pero esperen!

La Kiss Note, recordó y de inmediato se estiro para alcanzar la manija del cajón, abriendo así el compartimiento del mueble

Tomó la libreta y su lápiz labial color rojo, comenzando a escribir

—Sai —susurro a la vez que escribía y después volvió a guardar la libreta en su lugar

Se sentó en su cama y esperó alguna reacción del paliducho

Y así fue, al poco tiempo, Sai estaba tocando a su puerta —Sakura, ¿Puedo pasar?

—Si Sai, pasa —dijo la pelirrosa levantándose y viendo entrar al pelinegro, quien entró y después cerró la puerta

Sai se acercó a Sakura y se quedo un muy buen rato mirando sus labios, hasta que se digno a acercarse poco a poco

—¿S-sai, que estas haciendo?

—Este sera nuestro secreto Sakura, solo dejame hacerlo una vez

—Pero Ino, ¿No importa lo que diga ella? —pregunto la pelirrosa alejándose cada vez más de Sai

—Mientras no se enteré no hay problema

Sakura volteó la cara evitando la mirada penetrante del pintor, pero este la tomó del mentón y le robo un beso

Al principio lo hizo delicadamente pero después introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica

La kunoichi estaba en shock por lo que se dejo ser besada por Sai, la temperatura en la habitación se volvía cada vez más caliente cuando Sai llevó sus manos a las caderas de la chica, quien ya se había dejado llevar por el beso.

Pero algo en el interior de la pelirrosa la hizo separarse y darse cuenta de que estaba mal

—N-no sigas Sai —y se sentó de nuevo en la cama

Ahora le quedaba más que claro, la Kiss Note funcionaba y mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado

Sai se disculpo con la pelirrosa y salió de su habitación

Al menos le agradecía a Kami, Jashin o a quien sea que Kakashi no haya entrado en ese momento, si no, estaría en un gran problema

Aunque tenía que admitirlo, el paliducho no besaba nada mal, por algo Ino estaba con él

Y sonrió avergonzada, de seguro tendría mucha diversión con esa libreta

Pero

¿Y Kakashi?


End file.
